


The Getaway

by updatemelater



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, angsty mcangst, but i shouldn't have to suffer with this alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatemelater/pseuds/updatemelater
Summary: Nicole drives home after her mission as the getaway driver goes bust. She's not having any fun.





	The Getaway

_At least, not today._

It echoes in Nicole’s head the entire way home. The words. The distortion. 

The darkness.

_Woah. What did you do?_

She’d been sure she was about to hear her girlfriend get ripped apart, and she’d gripped the steering wheel, white-knuckled, powerless to stop it.

And then, instead, Waverly’s voice…

_At least, not today._

On one hand, Nicole is happy that Waverly made it out. On the other…

“She lied,” Nicole tells the empty back seat of her police car. “She said she was fine, that she was still my Waverly, and she… she...”

She runs a red light and hears the squeal of brakes. She avoids getting t-boned by inches.

“Shit.”

She doesn’t even remember making it home. One thing she knows, she’s watching a dark sedan fishtail towards her and the next, she’s standing in her shower. Fully clothed.

At least she’d taken her jacket and belt off. She can’t imagine trying to explain to Nedley how she’d fried her radio by giving it a bath.

_At least, not today._

Maybe she needs a few days off.

Maybe she should drive back to the States, visit her family for a bit.

But she knows she can’t. They need her. Wynonna. Waverly. Christ, the entire fucking town. They all need her.

She closes her eyes, lets the steaming water beat against her face.

She’s done nothing but fight her entire life. Fight to get into the academy. Fight to do well, to become a cop. Fight to know what the hell is going on in her own town, and then fight to protect it.

Why should someone have to practically beg to be let in the loop. She’s a good cop. And she’s passionate about protecting the people she loves.

_At least, not today._

She stands in the shower until her skin is red and the tears are no longer pushing out of her eyes.

It’s unpleasant, stripping off a soaking wet police uniform, and she just wants to sleep, but technically she’s still on duty, so she changes into her backup uniform and drives out to the Earp Ranch to make sure everyone gets back okay.

Not everyone does.

She stands in the cold, and Waverly stands in front of her.

They won, right? They got Dolls out. He’s free now.

Nicole is surprised to find out that she actually misses him. And she misses Henry too, because even though he’s leaning against a post on the porch, talking to Wynonna, Nicole figures he’s not really here. There’s something different, something that’s shifted, and she doesn’t know what, but he’s not the same man that had joked about owning a bordello in Waverly’s kitchen yesterday morning. And Eliza…

She didn’t even know her, but her loss is like taking another bullet to the chest. It could have been any one of them. It could have been—

“I’m sorry I left.”

It sure _looks_ like Waverly. Smells like her.

But it’s not. Nicole knows that now. She remembers the smoke in Waverly’s kiss, the acid. Sometimes she can still feel it burning against her lips. Now she knows why.

She needs to leave. She can’t be here anymore. She makes some excuse about needing to go do some paperwork, and her heart cracks just a little deeper at how awkward things feel between them. It’s never been this way. She’s _never_ not known what to say to the woman standing in front of her, but now she’s at a loss. It feels like they’re strangers.

She remembers Waverly’s voice, all echoes and distortion and darkness, and her stomach twists.

They _are_ strangers.

Waverly pushes up on her tiptoes to kiss her goodbye, and Nicole turns away on instinct. She almost feels like she’d be cheating on Waverly— the real Waverly— with… whatever _this_ is.  

She can see the hurt flash across Waverly’s face in her peripheral, and she wants to take it all back, to scoop up her girl in her arms and feel Waverly laugh against her lips as they spin in the snow. But she knows, deep down, that it’s not something she can have.

_At least, not today._


End file.
